1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design and manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of placement and routing of an integrated circuit package design.
2. Description of Related Art
In advanced integrated circuit package designs, sufficient spacing between wire trace interconnects is not only required to meet minimum spacing design rules for manufacturing, but also to avoid capacitively coupled crosstalk that may interfere with proper operation of the manufactured integrated circuit. Previous routing algorithms typically apply minimum spacing design rules for routing nets in each block of the integrated circuit package design.